


It Started With a Scary Movie

by BelieveThat



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThat/pseuds/BelieveThat
Summary: Chris can't say no to Alex when he wants to watch scary movies on Halloween(or ever actually).  But when Chris does something seemingly innocent, it accidentally triggers something terrifying for Alex.
Relationships: Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	It Started With a Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

> **Hi! This is the first time I'm writing this pair so hopefully it turned out ok!**
> 
> **Please let me know if I should do more!**

“How do I let you talk me into this every fucking year?”

Alex Shelley couldn’t help smirking at the question he was asked. Every Halloween, he somehow guilted his best friend Chris into a scary movie with him. Chris wasn’t afraid of scary movies per say, it just wasn’t his first choice. Alex on the other hand could binge watch every scary movie that was ever made, alphabetically and by year if he really wanted to. 

“Why do you say yes?” Alex replied with an innocent grin.

Chris rolled his eyes and flopped down on his couch. The real answer? He’d do anything Alex ever asked him to do, no matter how much he didn’t want to. It was exactly the same on Alex’s end. He couldn’t remember a time that he turned Chris down for anything.

That’s just how things were with them. There wasn’t an explanation for it or a name for it, but it felt perfect in every sense. Watching their mannerisms screamed “relationship” to a lot of their peers. But to Alex and Chris, everything they did was normal to them. Leaning on one another’s shoulders, the way their eyes lit up when they saw each other, how they finished each other’s sentences were all everyday occurrences to them. 

Then there were the times that they weren’t in front of their friends. Sharing a bed, kisses on the forehead or above the ear, waking up snuggled into each other, were just things they did. But now realizations were starting to occur. Neither guy could tell you what happened or when, but there was a little more electric between them recently.

Alex started to feel as if when they were together, they were on their own planet. Nothing could bother or come between them, it was just them. He could now see that he wanted it to be like that forever. He hated waking up and realizing that they actually needed to get out of bed. It was his favorite place to be, away from everything else but Chris. 

But then there was the doubt, that pinch of reality that made Alex’s stomach do a dive. Chris didn’t want ‘this’, he didn’t want it at all. Chris was the one who talked, he usually made his feelings known and yet he never said a word to Alex about whatever ‘this’ was. Chris would have by now, Alex knew that. For now, he’d just enjoy what they had and hope to God it never ended.

It was true, Chris was definitely the more openly emotional one of the two. He kept his mouth shut because he felt like Alex wouldn’t want anything else, that he was totally content with where they were. They were both happy, basically lived at Chris’ house, had their dream jobs, and the thought of ruining it terrified Chris. 

“You ready?” Alex asked, breaking Chris from his thoughts. 

Chris glared at him as he walked over and jumped on the couch with him, “Do I have a choice?” he asked.

“You have 364 days every year to come up with a GOOD reason to NOT watch scary movies with me on Halloween. You’ve never come up with ONE. Admit it, you like it.” Alex replied with a smirk.

“I…” He started, realizing that Alex totally had him pegged, “Shut up dickhead.”

Alex laughed giving him a playful shove, “Fuckhead.”

Chris gave him a small shove back, “Are we doing this?”

Wiggling his eyebrows, Alex grabbed the remote and started searching for movies. 

“How about we do a cheesy 80’s or 90’s one?” He asked, “That way we can laugh too.”

This didn’t sound like a bad idea to Chris. Well, it was making the situation better at least, “Sounds good.”

“Ok,” he replied as he skimmed, “Your options are IT or Poltergeist.”

“Jesus Christ.” Chris laughed. He hadn’t seen either of them since he was a kid, “Poltergeist.”

“Done.” He smiled, selecting the movie and tossing the remote to the side.

On habit, Chris put his arm out and Alex snuggled up into him. That was where Alex knew everything was alright, in Chris’ arms. Sometimes even the toughest guys just like Alex Shelley need reassurance while they quietly dealt with anxiety. It didn’t exist when Chris was with him. Not even a tremble. It hadn’t been under control like that until he met him. He could fix everything. Another reason why Alex truly needed him.

Halfway through the movie that terrified both of them as kids, Chris was absent mindedly tracing circles with his finger on Alex’s hip. Alex sighed into his chest, loving every second of feeling him. Then Chris did something unexpected, not knowing how badly he’d regret it.

“AHHH!” Chris yelled, jolting Alex with a quick shake.

Alex yelped, jumping up so fast that he crashed to the floor leaving Chris doubled over in laughter. He was ready for Alex to jump up and try to punch him in the face but was met with a much different scenario. Alex was on knees, frantically trying to catch his breath and clutching his chest.

“Shit, ‘Lex are you ok?!” he asked, climbing down onto the floor with him.

The only thing he could do was shake his head while he felt his chest tighten. Chris wasn’t totally sure if he was being serious or trying to prank him back. But then he saw the tears forming and he knew something was seriously wrong. He hadn’t seen this happen to Alex in quite a while and it struck a deep fear into him.

“Ok, ‘Lex breathe ok?” Chris instructed, holding both of his arms, “Just breathe babe, it’s ok, I promise, just breathe.”

He complied, Chris sliding closer into him to hold him securely, “You’re ok,” he reassured, watching helplessly while his best friend fought to control his breathing, “You’re ok, I promise babe.”

Alex then collapsed forward into Chris’ lap, gripping his shirt while he cried into him, “I’m sorry!” he choked, “I’m sorry!”

“Hey, hey, Alex,” he said, guiding his face up to his own, “Don’t be sorry, it’s my fault, ok?”

Alex squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at the person who he was putting through hell. Then he felt warm lips against his own, and his eyes shot back open. Chris left two more small pecks on his lips and then pulled away, “Just breathe babe, everything’s ok.”

The only thing Alex could do was give a nod, his body slowly settling down. He felt Chris’ lips on his forehead before he asked, “Do you still have pins and needles?”

Alex shook his head, no that had stopped the second Chris kissed him. 

“Anything on fire?” Chris asked quietly, leaving another kiss on his forehead.

It always felt like his skin was on fire when he had previous panic attacks and tonight was no different. But Chris extinguished it the first second that he touched him.

“You thirsty?” 

The only thing Alex could do was nod but wouldn’t release his grip. Chris understood, and wasn’t going to try and pry away from him at that second. He tucked Alex into his arms securely, listening to his breathing even out. When the trembling was down to a minimum, Chris could finally feel his heart again, “Lex?” he asked gently, “Look up here babe.”

Slowly and finally calm Alex did so. His eyes were puffy and swollen, tears still streaking down his pale face. Chris reached up and wiped his tears, “I love you, ok?” he blurted without realizing it.

Swallowing hard, Alex squeaked out, “Don’t…just because I…just…you feel bad.”

Chris understood the jumble of words, leaning in and giving him another quick kiss, “I’m not, ok? I swear to fucking whatever, I’m not. Just…come on let’s go lay down, you’re about to pass out.” He said half in defeat and also in concern. He knew Alex got chronically tired after a panic attack.

He managed to nod, letting Chris help him up and into the bedroom, “I’m going to get you a drink real quick, ok?” He asked, after getting Alex comfortably under the blankets.

Alex’s eyes widened slightly, Chris immediately reassuring him, “Babe, I’ll be right back ok? I promise.”

Returning not even a minute later, Chris gave him the Gatorade that he knew Alex needed. He had it downed relatively quickly, always being devastatingly thirsty after this happened. Chris let Alex decide how he was the most comfortable, not surprise when he curled up into his chest. 

“You’re ok babe,” Chris said softly, “I’m so fucking sorry.”

He felt Alex pinch him in the side, causing him to jolt and squirm, “Hey! None of that.”

The small giggle that he heard Alex let out made him feel relief he needed badly, “You ok babe?”

He felt Alex nod and quietly reply, “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“You don’t deserve this.”

Chris swallowed hard, “Last time I checked, that’s what you do when you love someone.”

Alex slowly looked up at him, “Don’t say that just because…”

He was cut off by Chris kissing him and tightening his grip. Alex was in partial shock, somehow able to kiss him back. It wasn’t anything messy, just a mix of sweet pecks and long open mouth kisses. Chris knew that even though he had been wanting to fuck his best friend for years, tonight wasn’t the night. Alex was exhausted, in pain, and mentally checked out. Not checked out enough to look at Chris through swollen eyes, “I love you too…I just…I never…”

“I know,” He interrupted, “Believe me, I know. But you really need to sleep baby, I know you’re hurting.”

Alex smiled. Chris had never called him that, it had always been babe. He loved how it sounded coming from him. Those were his last thoughts as he drifted off to sleep tucked away in Chris’ arms. Everything was alright, Chris was there with him and he wasn’t letting go. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos appreciated!!!


End file.
